


Imposters

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is the Reader's brother, Drabble, Fights, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S06e17, Short, Trapped, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You and Iris are forced to watch Barry, your brother, struggle against your Mirror Verse reflections.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Reader, Barry Allen & You, Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Imposters

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E17

Your wrists are beginning to burn.

The rope that binds you to your chair renders you immobile. Both you and Iris have been in this dreadful Mirror Verse office for God knows how long, and not only that, but the pair of you are forced to watch Iris’ “reflection” rip a tiring Barry to shreds.

It may as well be your heart being ripped to shreds, seeing your brother so powerless, very much like yourself right now.

Barry writhes on the floor in pain while the Iris-imposter advances with her T-1000 blade-arms. There’s something wrong here. Something is missing. Or rather, someone.

“Barry, watch out!” you and Iris shout in unison, but it’s all for naught - Barry looks up from the floor to find a figure looming over his body with a glint in their eye…

Your Mirror-imposter smiles coldly.

“Miss me, brother?”


End file.
